Where's Reality When You Need It?
by TwiDawnLight
Summary: Every kid has had their fantasy of gallivanting off into a world of adventure and magic. It's kind of part of the whole childhood package deal. And while you're never too old to have fun the word usually doesn't include death, destruction and chaos. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt- namely me. Where's reality when you need it?


_**Where's Reality When You Need It?**_

_**Prologue**_

She wasn't supposed to be here.

The young woman stood, stunned, in the heavy downpour. The water had soaked through her clothes, her hair and, she noted, was now falling into her eyes. She blinked rapidly in an effort to restore her vision but with the sheet of rain it was a rather pointless effort. There was no light to be found apart from the occasional flash in the sky and the ground beneath her, while solid, was oddly uneven. A question rose in her mind, different from her earlier revelation. Where was she?

"Oh!"

She jumped what felt like a foot whirling abruptly to face whatever had snuck up on her. It proved to be a mistake.

Rubber soles found no purchase on the slippery tile beneath her and she found herself quite suddenly on her back head pounding and stars in her eyes. She opened her mouth to breath and abruptly choked on the rain instead. Whatever had surprised her had been forgotten in favor of not drowning but she was quickly reminded of the presence when a hand was placed on her shaking shoulders. She jerked reflexively but the stranger's grip was firm and gentle as it helped her sit up and then stand on wobbly knees. Her head spun from the blood rush and she closed her eyes barely conscious of the fact that the rain was no longer drilling into her skull. Light burned against her eyelids and she carefully pushed them open another flash of lightning illuminating the inquisitive gaze of her helper.

"Why, you're just a girl. What are you doing out here so late? And in this weather to boot!"

Her mouth opened and abruptly clicked shut again words failing her as she realized that she did not even know what she should say- what she could say. She did want to speak but in the space it took her to process she found herself already being ushered inside.

"Come in come in! Oh poor dear you're absolutely soaked! Come before you catch your death out there!"

Golden light spilled from the candles to bathe the place, residents and all, in its warm glow. Her eyes flicked briefly over the crowd, every person in the room held a heavy wooden mug in their hand and the faint smell of rum permeated the air. So this was a bar?

"Come come! Let's get something warm in you" a blanket was draped over her shoulders and again she was being ushered onward noting rather belatedly the white parasol the woman had used to retrieve her from the rain.

The main area of the bar disappeared behind a wooden beam and then a wall. She turned and fixed her sights on where they were going although she had absolutely no idea where that was. It didn't seem to be very far however because soon she was seated where she could see the entirety of the bar and a warm mug of something was in her hands. A vague memory lingered in her mind of being asked something and replying. She absently took a sip and was greeted by a vaguely minty flavor and warmth that gradually spread from head to toe. The ache in her skull lessened and she sighed in relief breathing in the fumes of the pleasant concoction. Ah now she remembered. Tea. She'd wanted tea.

"Ah don know why ye put er behind the bar, Edna. She'll scare off the customers."

"And would you rather I have left her out in the rain?"

"Ah course nah. Ahm jes sayin ye coulda put er in the back."

"She needs to be around people right now, I think. Or for someone to watch her. She took a nasty fall."

"The potion'll take care o tha. Did ye even catch er name?"

"No. The lass hasn't spoken a word since I brought her in."

Voices. She was so hyper aware of their conversation but couldn't seem to bring herself to care. The words didn't matter or make sense in her head. Maybe there was a connection lose somewhere in her brain. All she knew was the burning of the cup in her hand and that it somehow kept her grounded. She closed her eyes and the voices faded to an indistinct murmur. Her hands loosened around the mug and the heat left her fingers. Her head fell forward and she knew no more.


End file.
